


Beautiful Isn't It?

by Toxicats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Seeing the ocean, but i dont care, but i really like writing aruani, i ship eremin more tbh, some parts may seem unlogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicats/pseuds/Toxicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You found it?" He said without looking away his eyes slightly watering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Isn't It?

He watched as the female titan trampled by multiple soldiers causing them to fly off their horses. To say he was scared would be an understatement. 'Just a little bit  
faster Armin'. He nicked the back of the horse’s neck until it was at full speed. But, being an aberrant and being taller than a 4-story building she, unsurprisingly, out  
ran him. In a flash the horse under him was kicked away by the female titan and his body collided with the ground. He groaned pulling himself up partly and felt his  
hood get pulled down. He was face to face with her now. Her grin widened and his mouth opened to gasp, but before he could he felt himself being pulled away by Jean.

“Hold on Armin were going to get away from here!” Armin coughed. He was in a lot of pain to say the least. 

“Damn it!” Jean yelled. Armin looked up and saw Jean ferociously dodging attacks from the female titan.

“Jean…” Armin wheezed out. Jeans eyes started to water. “Put me down” Jean didn't listen. “Put. Me. Down. Now.” 

When Jean continued to ignore him he chomped on his arm causing Jean to jump and release his grip on the blonde genius. 

“Armin you fucking idiot!” Armin was now standing. “Go now! I have a theory! I’ll be back as soon as possible!” Before Jean could respond Armin began running towards the female titan. 

Jeans eyes widened as he saw her drop onto her knees and stared face to face with Armin. She grinned wider at Armin dropping her hand in front of him. Jean was confused to say the least. 

“You're going to kill my horse and expect me to climb on your hand?” Armin questioned frowning. The female titan began making weird noises. 

“You better” He mumbled climbing on her hand. Thats when it hit Jean like a ton of bricks. She was a titan shifter of course! But who was the woman behind the titan? All Jean knew was that whoever it was definitely wouldn’t kill him. 

"You know I hate translating your titan language” Armin sighed. More weird noises emitted from the titan. “Yeah yeah I know… Could you run any faster?” She nodded running at full speed. They were soon…. outside the wall? 

“Where are you taking me?” Armin barked eyebrows furrowing. 

She just continued to smile. Finally they began to near the mystery location. The titan used her finger to cover his eyes. 

“so it’s a surprise?” he couldn’t help the way his voice lightened up and a stupid smirk graced his lips. 

He loved surprises. Once the titan reached her destination she pulled her finger away revealing the place of Armin’s   
dreams. Armin looked at what was in front of him eyebrows rising. His pain forgotten. It was the ocean. 

“You found it?” He said without looking away his eyes slightly watering. 

She didn’t answer setting him down. Soon a feminine voice spoke next to him.

“beautiful isn’t it?” She said breathlessly, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Yes it is…. Annie”


End file.
